Dopulatodus
Dopulatodus is a slimy Piscine Wyvern that dwells in the seabeds of the Phantom Tropics. Physiology Dopulatodus is a fat, chubby piscine wyvern with stubby legs and a big head. Its entire body is covered in a strange slime that it is capable of ejecting out of its body against aggressors. It is bright pink in colour with black eyes and large dark pink lips. Their morbid appearance is distinctly differing based on whether its within water or land. Behavior Dopulatodus is a skitterish creature that hides within the seabed against large threats. It is however incredibly hostile to creatures of its size, spitting out globs of corrosive saliva that melt through a creatures hide like ice cream in the sun. It is especially aggressive on land. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - (Average) - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Dead creatures, small marine life Arch-Rivals: Umatorei, Shokusioth, Serpevenuma, Voxanumbra Attacks Bite: It opens its big mouth and proceeds to bite in front of it, in similar fashion to Gobul. Tail Whip:'' It seemingly rolls before whipping its tail to the side before getting back up again.'' Leap: It will attempt to leap into the air, barely reaching a decent height before crashing down. This attack causes quake. Slam: It lifts itself one on stubby leg and slams itself into the ground, causing quake. Chunky Roll: If the hunter is a relatively far distance away - it will proceed to cartwheel and roll at the hunter from its sides - dealing a high amount of damage to the hit hunter. Bouncy Castle: It will proceed to leap into the air clumsily and leap again, falling down and bouncing about as if it were on a bouncy castle. Getting hit by this attack deals high damage. Charge: It will clumsily charge at the hunter, moving and drifting its stubby legs onto the ground as it attempts to hit the hunter. Charging Belly Flop: While charging, it will sometimes chain its charge with a moderate leap attack where it jumps into the air and belly flops on the hunters position. Hipcheck: Dopulatodus will proceed to aim its hip at the hunter in similar fashion to your standard hipcheck attack except while hipchecking, it trips and falls down so it proceeds to roll at the hunter instead. Slime Ejection: Its skin will start leaking oozes of slime for a minute before then standing still for several seconds and ejecting oozes of green slime everywhere - the puddles of slime left behind fade away after 10 seconds. Inflicts Gooey. Slime Rollaround: While its skin is leaking oozes of slime, it can proceed to roll around, leaving trails of sticky slime around the area. This remains for 10 seconds before fading away. Inflicts Gooey. Corrosive Spit: It rears itself upwards before spitting out from 3-6 globs of corrosive saliva that remain on the ground for up to 10 seconds before fading. Inflicts Corrosive. Corrosive Boom: It rears itself upwards before leaping and spitting out a big glob of corrosive saliva that lingers for up to 20 seconds. Inflicts Corrosive. Corrosive Bounce: This attack is basically a combo chain of the Bouncy Castle attack and the Corrosive Spit attack. Inflicts Corrosive. Underwater Note: Dopulatodus is far more agile when underwater although still throws is weight around to an extent. Under Bite: It hovers below the hunters position before proceeding to bite them. Backflip: It will lift its tail before proceeding to do an underwater backflip which sends the hit hunter flying. Frontal Flip It lifts its tail before proceeding to do an underwater frontal flip before then attempting to hipcheck but failing. Slime Shield: The slime around its skin while underwater doesn't eject and instead molds with the skin to form an extensive barrier that hardens its skin. Requiring blue sharpness to pierce. This lasts for up to 40 seconds and fades off immediately when or if Dopulatodus goes onto land. Slimer Tail Whip: When the slime around its skin is oozing, its underwater tail whips shoot out trails of gooey slime. Inflicts Gooey. Corrosive Eradication: It opens its mouth extremely wide as it sucks in water and air - vacuuming the hunters in the process before then homing in on a targeted hunter and shooting a beam of corrosive saliva - the corrosive saliva trail lingers for 10 seconds before fading away. Inflicts Corrosive and is the Piscine Wyverns most deadly attack. Ecology *Habitat Range Dopulatodus is a saltwater dweller and a rarity outside of the Phantom Tropics although its also been sighted in the Oceanic Necropolis by divers. *Ecological Niche Dopulatodus is relatively low in the food chain whom runs the risk of being killed by more lethal predators in its habitat, including the likes of Shokusioth, Serpevenuma and Voxanumbra. Despite its low status, its slime serves as an exterior barrier against predators that attempt to bite the piscine wyvern, its corrosive spit is lethal and can threaten the life of even its predators. Its been known to prey on weakened Umatorei's and Shibokui's *Biological Adaptations Their form changes between land and underwater, allowing for the Dopulatodus to drift casually in waters and adapt on land. They're incredibly chunky so they typically move via rolling and hopping around on land, very rarely using its legs. Its skin is covered in a specific slime mold that ejects into a sticky substance when the creature is stressed. The piscine retains a really strong organ known as the 'Chermia' which is a special sac that allows the piscine to spit out globs of corrosive saliva, often as a last resort against the most threatening of enemies - it typically only uses it against foes rather than prey due to the risks of its prey being corroded too much to be consumable. Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = N/A *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = N/A *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★ *Nature = N/A *Aether = N/A Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = ★★ Notes * Based on the infamous Blobfish. * Its chunky way of fighting is reminiscent of Zamtrios. * Sometimes when crashing onto the ground, they will drop a shiny that can be gathered. Its typically either Wyvern Tears or Lappy Slime. * Credits to Jaggid and Nin10DillN64 for several of its attacks. * Credits to FrostSpino for a solid rename (previous named Lapuratodus before-hand). Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Gooey Monster Category:Corrosion Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster